Rooftop Madness
by pinkydog123
Summary: *EO*SMUT* Elliot gets upset over a case and liv feels its her duty to try and help him,


**OK, I DECIDED TO A NEW STORY AND WAIT FOR MORE REVIEWS ON 'TELL ME' SINCE I GUESS SMUT IS MORE INTERESTING THAN A REAL STORY, BUT MORE REVIEWS FOR THAT CHAPTER PPL!! PLEASE! IT ONLY TAKES 2 SECS!**

OK NOW, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE, SMUT, PLAIN AND SIMPLE, A LITTLE STORY LINE IN THERE TO ADD FOR GOOD MEASURE

The 1-6 was empty except the 2 detectives working in the SVU squad room.

Elliot and Olivia were finishing up on some paper work, the entire squad room was dark except for both of their lamps, and Elliot was the last person Olivia wanted dot be in the same room with, his temper was flaring and he was one millimeter form lashing out at someone and being she was the only one in the room that didn't play well on her part.

He grunted as he slammed down one finished folder and grabbed another new one form the pile. Olivia was on the edge of her chair, this case hit everyone hard, but most all, it hit Elliot the hardest.

A blond 19 yr old girl form Hudson University was raped and killed by her 20 yr old boyfriend and when Elliot stared at the dead corpse, she reminded him of Maureen. And that's when Olivia knew this case wouldn't be fun, but when are they ever? She wanted to calm him down before he went home, sure he was alone after the divorce but that when she knew he would lash out his anger, most likely a wall or something solid, and sturdy, something that would obviously win. But she didn't want that happening; she saw the scars on his knuckles after the time he fought with the lockers, losing that fight too. Leaving him injured and bloody unlike the perp who deserved, defiantly more than Elliot.

She said with the most soothing voice she could muster,

"El, you'll probably be able to handle this better if you just finish the paperwork and forget about it, just get your mind off of it."

He whipped his head up to look in her direction and he bellowed with a scowl,

"I've been doing this job a hell of a lot longer than you have, so I don't need you to tell me on how to handle it, I _can_ handle it."

Olivia got up from the chair and perched herself on his desk,

"Telling from the scars on your knuckles you don't." she stated bluntly.

That was it; she took whatever was left of his patience, his head whipped up,

"It's none of your god_damn_ business!" He threw his pen across the room, until it hit the wall; she flinched slightly as he did so, Olivia thinking of Elliot's knuckles if he were to ever unleash his rage on that wall. He wanted to hit something, he had to, but he couldn't because than that would mean Olivia would be right, which she was anyway, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction about her thinking that she knew everything about him.

Elliot squeezed his hands so they both formed fists, and after awhile, his knuckles began to turn white. But they quickly separated when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was light, small and delicate resting on his shoulder, the warmth from his partners body seemed to burn through his shirt and his whole body, creating the familiar, burning sensation deep within his belly, but sent shivers through the rest of his body.

Olivia turned him around when she saw his face he was breathing hard and his muscles were tense under her touch as she watched the muscle in his jaw jump at the response of her hand. He was breathing so hard she could feel it on her face. Olivia squeezed his shoulder slightly and gave him a smile offering some comfort and understanding to the situation, but she knew he wouldn't except it, or return it, but it did her good when she at least tried, wanting Elliot to get all the events from the previous day out of his mind.

She sighed and said,

"I just don't want you to go home like this; you need to calm down, okay?"

He nodded, but it wasn't good enough for her.

"Look, why don't you go on the roof and get some air, take a breather before you come back and down and finish the paperwork, or even go home?"

As he turned around her hand slid down his arm and she went back to her desk.

_That wasn't too bad_ she thought, remembering other nights, that had been a lot more difficult for him to calm down.

**15 MINS LATER**

Olivia was still doing paperwork, she looked over at her clock and saw that Elliot had been up there for a while so she decided to go and check on him. When she reached the roof, Elliot was staring aimlessly around New York. Olivia had walked up behind him when he said,

"It's just so hard sometimes, ya know?" She walked up along side him and his arms were crossed along his chest,

"I know what'cha mean." She quietly commented, her eyes too, sweeping across the skyscrapers,

"I just, sigh I don't have anyone to come home to now, I come home an empty apartment and I sleep alone, there's just on one to turn to."

He paused and took a deep breath, Olivia staring at him contently, her eyes fixed on his spastic jaw muscle, jumping up and down, which told her that he was having difficulty saying this.

"And just that fuckin 20 yr old bastard got to me, I mean what that happens to……..I just, I nee to…….ugh!" He laid his hands across his head and walked away from the roofs edge.

"El, I know what you mean, you can't just bottle it up though, you have to tell--"

"What?! You mean the shrink?!" he cut her off, raising his voice, so it nearly echoed of the glass of the buildings surrounding them.

_Great, look what you did Benson, ok, well, he calmed down with physical contact……._

Olivia walked over to him and reached out her hand over to his shoulder, but he instantly whipped around, and pulled her wrist so they both crashed lips. At first, his kiss seemed desperate, and full of pain and need, the kiss was too sudden but Olivia having Elliot's thin smooth soft lifts encase around hers was breath taking, once they realized what they were doing it was full of passion.

Olivia started to melt, she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance, he whipped his arms around her waist and pushed her body as hard against him as he could, afraid she would panic and step back or worse, leave him, his tongue penetrated her mouth, smoothing his tongue over hers, and Elliot was relieved to get a moan in response, smoothing his tongue over her pearly white teeth that still had the faint taste of tooth paste on them, she was delicious, and just as Olivia wanted, all his worries from the previous day vanished and it was just him, and her on the rooftop, no longer friends or partners, but lovers.

She slid one hand from the back of his neck up to his cheek, feeling the rough skin from his 5'oclock shadow against her smooth. Olivia than rubbed her thigh up and down his hardening erection. Elliot groaned, biting down softly on her bottom lip as they both stumbled backwards until Olivia's back bumped into the door of the stairwell. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue now taking control. He wasn't close enough to her, he _had_ to be closer.

Elliot took Olivia's right leg and lifted it up to his waist and started to caress that leg with his hand and pressed his rock-hard crotch to her hot core. He separated their lips and looked at Olivia; he wanted to see desire on her face, something he'd thought he would never see on Olivia Benson's face, and especially, not pleasure from him.

Elliot took in Olivia's appearance; her lips were swollen from their frantic kisses and pouty, wanting more, begging for physical contact, her lips drew together to let a soft whimper flow from her big pink lips. They crashed lips once more, Elliot tangling his fingers in the soft locks of her golden chestnut hair.

The anticipation was unbearable, Olivia began to slowly rock her hips, but Elliot stopped her. He rested his forehead on hers and grabbed on to her waist as he thrusted hard against her now throbbing and very wet, but covered pussy, she titled her head back closing her eyes, groaning loudly, but It wasn't good enough, Olivia began to fiddle with his belt and in 2 quick strokes the belt was unbuckled and his pants were pulled down just enough for his cock to have access, and relieving the pressure and tightness in his pants.

He ripped off Olivia's belt and thrashed I to the side, hearing the clanking metal hit against the concrete, he unbuttoned her pants, he lifted her right let, to position is was before and look up at her, she nodded her head eagerly, he crashed lips with her before he thrusted deep into her. Olivia yelped out in pleasure and bucked her hips to tell him to continue; he rested his other hand on her waist and started to pump in and out of her quivering pussy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Olivia stated to moan his name, he than lifted her off the ground and perched her on the wall so Elliot could pound in to her, the door jiggling as her back ran into it each time, but at this point, they could care less. Elliot could feel he walls closing around him, signaling she was close; he started to thrust into her harder and faster,

"Oh _god_ El--El, im going to come!"

"Look at me baby; look at me when you come, im right behind you."

They both came at the same time, Elliot was able to look into Olivia's eyes for 2 seconds until she closed them, tilting her head back, giving him access to her neck, he placed 3 open mouth kissed along her neck, and Elliot leaned forward to rest his forehead on Olivia's shoulder. They were both panting and Elliot could feel Olivia's furious heartbeat under his chin.

And her hands rested on his head, cradling him against her shoulder, when both their breathing returned to normal, Elliot kissed her neck and looked up at her, she looked so beautiful with messy hair and eyes full of desire and want. Elliot semi-hard dick was still in her tightened pussy, Olivia just let one leg down on the concrete, they didn't want this moment to end, Elliot rested his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly, lovingly, he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and she obliged, starting to rock her hips again, Elliot's dick instantly becoming hard again.

This time is was a lot slower, the heat in them slowly building, Olivia bit down on Elliot's lips and he moaned.

"Oh my god El." She whispered, still slowly rocking up against him. She leaned her head forward, so her forehead rested on his shoulder, her breathing becoming shallow, and he could feel her hot, moist breath seep through his shirt on to his skin, she than wrapped her arms around his neck and part of his head, mostly the back, thrusting harder, not being able to last much longer, her moans and whimpering got louder,

"SSHH…..baby, people might hear us." He soothed, she just shot him a smile which caused his hips to jerk into her.

Then Elliot's hand trailed up from her right thigh to her ass and pushed her EVEN closer, slipping his cock deeper into her depths, she moaned at the sensation building.

"El—El!" she stammered as she finally hit, this one _harder_ than the last, then Elliot hit.

"Jesus fuckin Christ Liv" he groaned in her mouth.

It wracked her body so hard, she couldn't think nor breathe, when her muscle contractions stopped and she could she again she gasped for air. Olivia tilted her head back, licking her lips, resting her head on the door, when she lifted It she saw Elliot looking at her, he smiled and pressed his hot wet lips to hers as he carefully slid out of her.

Olivia lowered her leg, and stood lazily on her legs, she was completely wiped out, Elliot wandered over to get his belt, and Olivia did the same buttoning her pants first, she picked it up but heard Elliot's foot steps behind her, she turned around to see him a few inches from her, he silently took the belt out of her hands and gingerly slid them through the proper loops, his eyes never leaving hers, the rage and anger she saw in them early were replace with softness and love, proud that she could help and have that big of an impact on him, it left her speechless on how much she loved this man.

"There ya go." He whispered when he was done, there was a blast of chilly air that hit them both and they shivered, Olivia's eyes drifted closed when she felt the wind run right through her body.

Elliot cupped her chin his hand, causing her to open her eyes and look up at him, he smiled, and placed a sweet kiss across her lips, running his left hand through her hair at the same time.

"Stay with me?" he asked quietly,

A wide smile streaked across her face and he took that as a 'yes' she wrapped her arms around his neck for one last kiss before heading back down to the squad to room to clean up and leave.

HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKED!! STOP AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
